


When I look at your eyes, I forget everything but you

by BlackoutFactory



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Aftercare, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Evelynn is still a succubus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Light BDSM, Porn With Plot, Tongue Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 18:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17411987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackoutFactory/pseuds/BlackoutFactory
Summary: Evelynn was a goddess in disguise and she would happily get down on her knees to worship at that altar.





	When I look at your eyes, I forget everything but you

**Author's Note:**

> This is a slightly belated birthday gift for @zeevkesley on twitter, hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Thanks to Xekstrin for beta'ing this and nudging me into the right direction with my writing. As well as my girlfriend who had far too much fun going over the smut bits for me.

Using all the skills she has, Akali slips into the house as silently as she can. It's late, and even though the others knew that she had gone out to find some rap-off, she didn’t want to be rude and wake everyone up.

She barely makes a sound as she rounds the corner to head up the stairs to her own room. So far so good.

“Akali.”

She pauses, her foot just on the first step. Turning to look towards the living room Akali sees her, cloaked in the shadows and lounging on the couch. Evelynn.  
  
“Hey Eve.” Akali promptly forgets about going back to her room. It wasn’t where she was going to end up anyways.

There is a thrill of anticipation as she walks over to Evelynn. The diva wouldn’t be out here waiting for Akali to return for no reason. Not for any old boring reason at least.

So Akali puts more swagger into her walk, thumbs hooked into the loops of her pants, and puts on her cockiest grin. Evelynn always did like that… until she decided that Akali needed to be humbled. How far would she be able to push that line tonight, she isn’t sure.

The shadows fall away to reveal Evelynn, wearing a black silk robe showing just enough skin that Akali can see her strapless purple bra. Likely an entire matching set as Evelynn was wont to do.

Akali doesn't bother hiding her blatant staring as she stops just shy of touching the diva. Not like she could help it. Evelynn was the most gorgeous creature Akali had ever laid eyes on and she had long gotten over being flustered or shy around her.

“Enjoy yourself?” Evelynn asks quietly, holding out her right hand for Akali to take.

Akali smirks and takes the offered hand in both of hers, rubbing her thumbs across the smooth skin of Evelynn's knuckles. “Utterly thrashing a wannabe who thinks they could knock me down? Of course.”

Turning Evelynn’s hand over, Akali traces a line from palm to fingertip, enjoying the smallest twitch from the diva. Ducking her head down, Akali presses a kiss to the center of Evelynn’s palm, relishing in the feel of soft skin under her lips.

She isn’t surprised when that same hand slides along her cheek to curl around the back of her neck, nails prickling at the sensitive skin there. She isn’t surprised to be pulled forward, her hat disappearing somewhere in the living room as she braces her hands on either side of Evelynn’s head, gripping the couch hard.

But it's always a surprise when they kiss. Akali never quite knew what the diva’s mood would be. Tender? Sometimes. Rough? Oh yes. Or a delicious mix of the two that always left her a breathless, wanting mess. She groans when Evelynn bites hard at her bottom lip before soothing away the pain with her tongue.

“Quiet,” Evelynn murmurs against her lips, obvious amusement in her tone. “You wouldn’t want to wake the others now would you?”

At this moment Akali could have cared less about an audience. She still has adrenaline thrumming in her veins from earlier. Now, with Evelynn under her, warm and looking like sin incarnate, it left Akali wanting to mark that pale skin. To show everyone that this beautiful creature was hers.

With that idea solidified in her mind Akali moves, first her hands to remove that silk robe away from Evelynn’s shoulders, then her lips move to the junction of neck and shoulder.

Or they would have if the hand on her neck didn’t tighten in a vice like grip as soon as she started pulling away. Evelynn could always read her like an open book.

“Oh no you don’t, kitten.” Evelynn practically purs out the pet name with a small grin. “I think we need to put all this excess energy to proper use, what do you say?”

Akali fights hard against the shudder that wracks her body at Evelynn’s use of the pet name. She didn’t want to buckle so easily in their game. Her hands work at pulling away more of the robe, grinning despite the tight grip on her neck. With the slip of fabric out of her way Akali lets her hands drop to palm Evelynn’s breasts. “If you let go, I know exactly how to wear us both out.”

She knows exactly what she wants to do with Evelynn. Pin her down and worship every inch of pale skin, mark it with her own brand of graffiti. Teeth and nails, filling her up, feeling her clench around her fingers. Hot and slick, practically dripping down Akali’s hand, she wants Evelynn panting and moaning her name like the rapper was a fucking god.

That doesn't seem to be tonight though Akali realizes as she finds her arms and hands pinned behind her back. She shivers at the cold prickling of blades sliding against her skin, below her shoulders. Of course Evelynn would cheat with her lashers.

“My darling rogue." With eyes glowing a molten gold Evelynn watches Akali like a lioness stalking a gazelle. Calculated. Hungry. “I know exactly what I want to do with you tonight.”  
  
  
  
\-------  
  
  
  
Evelynn’s room is as elegant as the woman herself. The perfect mix of blacks, purples, and reds, with tasteful furniture in gloss black gleaming under the low light.

The decor doesn’t matter much to Akali as she stands naked except for her underwear in the middle of the room. Not when Evelynn takes great care in removing every stitch of clothing without touching Akali in any way.

She doesn't even have to do anything really. Evelynn could simply make those pleased little noises in the back of her throat and Akali would be squirming, pressing her thighs together to relieve the ache.

This time Evelynn is circling her, making not a single sound as she runs a critical eye over Akali’s form.

“Hands behind your back, kitten.” She speaks up once she is standing behind Akali, still not touching her, not giving away anything.

Akali does so. Soft fleece-lined cuffs wrap snugly around both wrists, connecting her arms together. They were never uncomfortable to wear, but that didn’t stop Evelynn from asking the same question every time.

“Feel alright?” Just like every other time. Akali makes a show of wiggling her hands and fingers, rotating her wrists as much as she can. “Good.”

A perfectly manicured nail traces a line from the spot between her shoulder blades, up to the nape of her neck, drawing out a full body shiver from Akali. Out of the corner of her eye she sees Evelynn circle around one more time, keeping her nail on Akali’s neck.  
  
  
  
“You know.” Evelynn pauses, letting her hand drop down to Akali’s breast, dragging sharp nails down the side hard enough that Akali knows it will leave faint red marks behind. “I do think that a pair of piercings would look so pretty on you.”

Akali gasps at the sudden and sharp pull on both her nipples. She clenches her hands as Evelynn teases and toys with them, alternating between gently rolling them between her fingers and pulling hard enough to be just on that fine edge between pleasure and pain. Either way Akali was mewling under Evelynn’s ministrations, already wet enough to render her underwear useless.

“Could you imagine? A gold chain attached to these as your leash?” Evelynn leans in and presses a kiss to the corner of Akali’s mouth. “Or maybe a set of bells? Test how quiet you can really be.”

Akali whimpers, fighting the urge to turn her head and capture the diva’s lips with her own. She knows better than to do anything without permission. The last time she had even spoken out of turn Evelynn had frog tied her on her back, attached a vibrator to her clit and kept her just on the edge of orgasm for what felt like hours. Evelynn was merciful enough to provide a leather bit to bite down on the entire time.

So even though she desperately wants to push against Evelynn’s hands, beg and plead for any sort of relief from the ache between her legs, she knows better than to disobey. It is so much more rewarding, being good for Evelynn.

Evelynn moves her hands up Akali’s chest, across her collar bone, to caress her throat. “Another time perhaps. For now let's put another collar around your pretty neck, shall we?”

She pulls out a strip of soft black leather and latches it around Akali’s neck, testing the fit by slipping a few fingers underneath it. Pleased, she hooks a slim leash to the ring on the front of it and gives it a sharp tug upward. Akali gasps and follows the pull of the leash up onto the balls of her feet, feeling the tightness ease around her throat.

“You’re being such a good girl for me, kitten, I think you deserve a treat.” Evelynn purrs and lets the tension in the leash slack. Turning on her heel and hanging the leash over her shoulder, she leads Akali over to the plush red chaise lounge situated off to the side of the room.

Akali follows, flush from the praise, but happy for a moment to catch her breath. Until the sight of a purple bra being tossed off to the side has her biting her lip to keep from making some sort of comment. Her eyes drop lower, wondering if that robe is going to get tossed away as well. Would Evelynn give her a show? Fuck, she hopes so.

Suddenly Evelynn is looming over her, the leash pressing against her lips and instinctively she bites down on it. Blinking up at her in surprise Akali feels her heart catch somewhere in her throat and a ball of heat settle below her stomach at the sight before her. Evelynn is slowly teasing down the purple thong over her hips. Akali’s eyes follow the slip of fabric down until with a flick of a dainty foot it is flung somewhere out of sight.

The trip back up is just as torturous for Akali, nearly making her want to break free of the cuffs. Long pale legs and gorgeous hips, smooth stomach with a hint of muscle leading up to perfect full breasts. Akali knows she's at risk of drooling around the leash in her mouth.

Evelynn is a goddess in disguise and she would happily get down on her knees to worship at that altar.

She doesn’t have to wait long to get that opportunity. Evelynn gracefully sits on the edge of the chaise with a grin, the black robe billowing out around her, not hiding a damn thing from Akali’s view. With a single crook of Evelynn’s finger Akali takes the last few steps and drops to her knees.

Reaching out, Evelynn takes the leash from between Akali’s teeth, winding it around her wrist. She cups Akali's cheek in her free hand.

“Such a pretty sight you make on your knees for me," she murmurs.

Then, slowly, she lets her legs fall open in a clear invitation.

Shuffling forward on her knees, Akali keeps her eyes locked on Evelynn’s despite wanting to look down and see how wet she is. She leans into the hand cupping her cheek, shivering as it moves to slide into her hair, nails dragging against her scalp.

This time the tug on the collar is gentle, guiding. But Akali knows exactly where she's needed. Leaning forward, Akali is met with trails of slick. They shine in the low light, sticky on Evelynn's thighs. Akali is more than happy to clean her up.  
  
  
  
With eyes half shut Akali hums contently to herself as she works her way all the way up Evelynn’s thigh, nipping gently at the skin before running her tongue along that warmth. Up and up until she is nuzzling her nose into the junction of hip and thigh. Her prize is right there, but her job isn’t done, not by a long shot.

So she switches to the opposite thigh, repeating the same actions. This time Evelynn’s breath hitches. It's a goad, a reward in itself. Every time she nips a bit harder, sharp nails dig that much more harshly into her scalp.

Pressing forward, Akali swipes her tongue upwards in a slow motion, finally getting the taste of Evelynn straight from the source. She moans low in her throat. Tangy, sweet, _addicting_. She flicks her tongue up and over Evelynn’s clit, getting her fix as she makes sure to nudge it with her tongue stud. She's pleased with the sharp jerk of her hips against her face.

Hooking a leg over Akali’s shoulder, Evelynn presses a bare heel into her back, making a sound between a growl and purr. “Behave, pet…”

Akali can't help but grin even as she moves her tongue down and slides it into Evelynn, relishing in the gasps and twitches as she fucks her with her tongue. She can’t use her hands, so she makes do with what is available to her. What a shame she didn’t have the vibrating stud on today, but then, this isn't how she expected to end her night.

That was pretty short sighted of her, in retrospect.

Curling her tongue Akali, presses the stud against that one spot she knows will get Evelynn to react. Immediately the hand on her head pulls hard on her ponytail and the collar is pulled taut. Akali shudders and moans into Evelynn, still sliding the stud back and forth over that specific spot, waiting for the reaction she needs.

And then she hears it, a low keening whine from above her. Swiftly she pulls away, to move up and suck hard on Evelynn’s clit, alternating between grazing it with her teeth and stud. That combination is enough to send Evelynn over the edge. Moaning loudly, she rocks her hips into Akali’s mouth as her thighs shudder and shake, drenching the bottom of Akali’s face with slick.

She doesn’t pull away, instead gently licking away the mess until the hand in her hair forces her back. Letting her leg fall off and away from Akali’s shoulder, Evelynn slumps back against the chaise her eyes glowing more brightly than usual as she watches Akali rest her cheek against her thigh.  
  
  
  
Akali licks the wet from her lips as she catches her breath. Her jaw aches, but in a good way. It distracts her from the throbbing between her legs.

A slight tug on her collar brings her focus back onto Evelynn.

“Up here.” Evelynn voice is husky, sending chills down Akali’s spine.

Carefully Akali stands up and with Evelynn’s help straddles her lap. Slowly running her hands along Akali’s hips and sides, Evelynn leans up and presses kisses against the underside of her jaw, murmuring wordless sounds of praise. Akali shivers as Evelynn works her way up nuzzling and nipping at the sensitive area by her ear.

“Such a good girl for me.” The words are purred right into her ear and Akali shudders at the praise. “I think that deserves a reward.”

Evelynn brushes brushing her right hand across Akali’s stomach before sliding it underneath her utterly soaked underwear. She whimpers as one long finger circles her clit, already sensitive and stiff with need. As Evelynn presses against it that much harder Akali can't stop her hips from jerking forward.

_Shit._

She's not supposed to move. She's supposed to ask permission to move, and now Evelynn is going to punish her and all of her hard work will have gone to waste, and...

Akali has a moment of panic before Evelynn reaches up and cups her cheek, looking right into Akali’s eyes. “You’re fine. This is your reward, and I want to see you enjoy it.”

Permission clearly given, Akali rocks her hips against Evelynn’s hand, panting as two fingers press against her opening. She needs it, needs more, but Evelynn doesn't do anything except tease, even though she is so wet that it wouldn't take much for the diva to just slip inside where Akali desperately wants her.

“Eve, please, please,” She gasps out, leaning her forehead against Evelynn’s. “Fuck! I need-”

Akali’s hips stutter as the tips of those two fingers push around her entrance, teasing.

This close together she can see Evelynn's grins, falsely coy. “What do you need? Use your words.” She cups the back of Akali’s neck, toying with the hair there, smoothing the edge of her collar.

The order doesn't stop Akali from grinding hard against Evelynn’s hand even as the words falls from her lips. “Inside, please Eve, need you inside—”

She cries out when Evelynn finally, almost roughly, pushes her fingers inside and curls them just so. Akali buries her face into Evelynn’s shoulder as she moans loudly. She barely makes out the low chuckle from Evelynn as she shakes and rides on the fingers hitting all the right spots. Just a bit more is all she needs, she’s so fucking close .

Suddenly Akali feels sharp teeth right at the base of her neck just as Evelynn slips another finger inside. Through it all is that constant pressure on Akali’s clit and everything becomes _too much_ , too soon. She moans again as every muscle in her body locks and shudders, holding on to the euphoric feeling, until finally Akali goes limp against Evelynn, breathless and hazy.

She doesn’t feel the leash and collar being removed or the cuffs being loosened from around her wrists. Doesn’t feel Evelynn gently lift her and carry her to the comfortable bed covered in soft pillows. But she does hear the tenderness in her voice, hears the warmth and praise. Akali knows she safe with Evelynn.

When she comes to, Akali finds herself curled up against Evelynn’s side, arms wrapped firmly around her and a hand gently stroking along her back. Making a content noise in her throat Akali nuzzles against Evelynn’s shoulder and murmurs quietly. “Love you, Eve.”

This time she feels the press of Evelynn’s lips on her forehead and knows it's a genuine smile.

“I love you too, Akali.”


End file.
